wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash for Dolly/Transcript
Wubbzy: ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Dash for Dolly."'' Dash for Dolly (Outside) Wubbzy: 'Wow wow, everybody! Today is Widget's birthday, and we're having a party for her this afternoon at my house. It's gonna be great! We're all making presents for her, see? '''Huggy: '''I made Widget a macaroni screwdriver for her birthday present. ''*smiles* 'Buggy: '''I painted a picture of her tool truck. ''*smiles* 'Earl: '''And I made the frame. ''*smiles* '''Wubbzy: Wow! Those are great gifts! Walden: '''What are you gonna give her, Wubbzy? '''Wubbzy: '''I haven't decided yet, Walden. It has to be something special. Something she really, really, wants. ' '(clock in Walden's pocket rings)' '''Walden:' We better get going, Wubbzy. We're supposed to meet Widget at the Party Store. Wubbzy: 'Then let's go! '(at the party store) Widget: '''It's mighty cool you to be throwing my birthday party, little buddy. '''Wubbzy: It's my pleasure, and Walden baked the cake himself. Walden: '''Chocolate with Marshmallow icing. '''Widget: Ohhh, my favorite! *gasps* (zooms into the Hammering Holly Dolly in the toy store window) Widget: *runs to window and drops two bags* Wubbzy: ''*runs to window* What's the matter, Widget? '''Widget:' Ooh Ooh Oooooh! That is the most wonderful thing I have ever seen! Wubbzy: 'The Hammering Holly Dolly? You like it? '''Widget: '''Oh, I sure do! Lookie here, she comes with her own hammer. Oh boy, I'd love a dolly like that! '''Wubbzy: '''You would? ''*wubbzy and walden smile* '''(clock tolls twice) Widget: 'Yikes! I have to finish my work before the party, See you later! '''Wubbzy: '''Okay! Did you hear that? Widget really likes that Hammering Holly Dolly, That's what I'm going to get her for her birthday! ''*runs for a little bit then stops* '' Except I don't have enough money to buy it. '''Walden: '''Don't worry Wubbzy. You can give her something else. '''Wubbzy: '''But Widget wants a Hammering Holly Dolly. Hey! Maybe I can make one! '(Meanwhile at Wubbzy's House) Wubbzy: There! An ordinary dolly. Now to make it special for Widget. *picks up some socks and feathers, and puts the feathers in a sock* ''Now for some glue. ''*puts the socks in glue* '' These socks will make good ears! ''*puts the socks on the head of the doll and one sock slides off a little* Walden: 'Yes, yes, yes! They look just like Widget's. '''Wubbzy: '''Now I'll paint the face. ''*paints eyes, a nose, and a mouth on the doll* ''Now here's her dress. ''*puts the overalls on the doll* 'Walden: '''And her heart. *hands the stickers to Wubbzy*'' '''Wubbzy: ''*peels off the heart sticker and puts it on the doll* And her hat. ''*puts a teacup on the doll's head like a hat* ''Wow, I almost forgot the most important thing. A hammer! ''*tapes a tiny hammer onto the doll's hand* ''There, all done! Wow. It doesn't look nearly as good as the doll in the store. ''*hammer tilts a little*' ' ''I can't give this to Widget. '''Walden:' You know what, Wubbzy? I like it. And I think Widget will too. Wubbzy: '''No. It's not special enough. I don't want Widget to even see it. ''*puts doll behind pillow and sighs* ''What am i gonna do? '''Walden: '''You know, Wubbzy. I believe I saw a Hammering Holly Dolly in the Grabbity-Grab game in the Arcade. '''Wubbzy: Really? Walden: 'You're very good at games, and I have some extra tokens. '''Wubbzy: '''Wow, Maybe i can win it! C'mon! '(fade to Wubbzy and Walden on a scooter going to the arcade then they go inside the arcade) Walden: 'There's the Grabbity-Grab game! '(they run to it) Wubbzy: 'And there's the Hammering Holly Dolly! You put in the tokens, and I'll play. '''Walden: '''Ready, Steady, ''*puts in a token* Go! ' '(crane picks up a purple monkey toy)' '''Walden: '''Oh, so close! '''Wubbzy: '*blinks* (Pac-Man death sound effect) Walden: 'Don't give up! ''*puts in another token* 'Wubbzy: '''I won't, I won't. '(crane picks up a blue snake toy) (Pac-Man death sound effect) Walden: 'Try again! ''*puts in yet another token* '''(crane picks up a pink teddy bear) (Pac-Man death sound effect) Wubbzy: ''*sighs*'' Walden: 'Give it one more try, Wubbzy! ''*puts in one more token* '''(camera zooms and tilts onto Wubbzy, the crane, Walden, and the Hammering Holly Dolly which the crane then grabs) Wubbzy: '''YAY!!!' '(crane drops the Hammering Holly Dolly)' (Pac-Man death sound effect) '''Wubbzy: '''Aw... This is just so hard! I'll never win that doll. '''Walden: '''Don't give up now, Wubbzy. Come on, let's go get some more tokens. '(Moo Moo the Magician walks up to the game)' '''Moo Moo the Magician: '''Ah! A Hammering Holly Dolly. ''*puts in a token* (crane grabs the Hammering Holly Dolly) (Bell Dings) Moo Moo the Magician: 'Yay! ''*grabs the Hammering Holly Dolly* ''Hello, Dolly! '(badum crash) Wubbzy: '''Okay. That dolly is mine. Hey! Where's the Hammering Holly Dolly? '''Walden: '''Look! Moo Moo the Magician must have won it while we were buying tokens! '''Wubbzy: '''Oh no! The dolly is gone forever! '''Walden: Don't give up! Maybe Moo Moo will trade you for the prizes you've already won. Wubbzy: 'Good idea! Let's go ask him. ''*puts the monkey, the snake, and the bear in a sack that Walden has and they both leave the arcade and Wubbzy gasps* ''Yoo-hoo! Moo Moo! '''Moo Moo the Magician: '''Hello there, Wubbzy! '(a bus comes and Moo Moo gets on and the bus leaves) Wubbzy: 'He's on the bus! We've gotta catch him! '(they both get on the scooter and chase after Moo Moo) Wubbzy: ''*'almost runs over a lady but drops her bag of groceries* '' Sorry!'' *makes Old Lady Zamboni drop her cake and make her and her dog Fifi spin virtically* Oh, excuse us! *makes a fruit vendor fall into his cart* '(a bridge is opening which means Wubbzy has to jump) (cut to Walden going crossed eyed) (freeze-frame shot of Wubbzy jumping the bridge) Walden: '''Woo-hoo! Look! Moo Moo's getting off! '''Wubbzy: ''*gasps*'' So are we! *hits a fire hydrant, causing Wubbzy and Walden to fall off the scooter* Wubbzy and Walden: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! ''*the both of them fall into a trash can*'' Moo Moo's Unnamed Daughter: 'Ooh! '''Wubbzy: '''Oh no! Look how much that little girl loves it. I can't ask for the dolly now. '(clock tolls three times) Wubbzy: 'And now it's almost time for the party to start. It's too late to get her anything! '(fade to Wubbzy's House) Walden, Huggy, Buggy, and Earl: ''*jumping up and down*'' HAPPY BIRTHDAY WIDGET!!!! Widget: Thanks for the great party Wubbzy. And look at all these neato presents I got! Wubbzy: '''Uh... Widget?... About my present... I wanted to get you something really really special, but. '''Widget: '''Hey! ''*runs to couch* ''What's this? ''*removes pillow to find a doll made by wubbzy* ''Jeepers! ''*grabs doll* ''Is this for me? '''Wubbzy: '''Well, I knew you wanted a Hammering Holly Dolly. '''Widget: '''Yeah, but this one's SO much better! '''Wubbzy: '''Huh? It is? '''Widget: ''*chuckles* Why, sure little buddy! Look! She has my ears, and my hammer. Aww, she even wears a heart. Just like me! '''Wubbzy: '''Wow! You really like it? '''Widget: '''Of course I do! Because you made it especially for me, I think homemade presents are the best! '''Walden: '''Ahem! I'm glad you feel that way, Widget. Because I made you a present too. It's a dollhouse for your new doll! '''Widget: '''Oh gee, thanks Walden. That's the perfect little house for her! '(dollhouse falls apart)' '''Widget: '''Oops! '''Walden: '''Maybe it needs a bit more glue. Haha! '(Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden laugh for a full 5 seconds, which ends the episode.)''' Category:Transcripts Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:2006